How did I get here?
by TebagMaster
Summary: Daniel and his best friend Jacob are basically screwed over by Trixie with her plans to turn humans into her personal slaves to take over Equestria. SO Daniel must first understand where he is and what is going on to eventually rescue Jacob and stop Trixie..


'The battlefield was stained with the colour red. The rivers run red with blood. SpongeBob stood on the hill overlooking the corpse scattered on the ground. Rainbow Dash dropped bombs on the battle commencing below'

"What the hell am I writing?" I said to myself while twisting my face.

I scrunched up the paper and launched it across my room.

"Jacob!" I scream at the top of my lungs while running my fingers through my hair. "I don't know how to start."

Jacob stumbles into my room rubbing his eyes and trying to avoid the LEGO scattered across the floor. His hair was a mess from sleeping on his futon. He always had a problem with beds, I don't know why, because my bed is way more comfortable than his stupid futon.

"Start what?" He says with a confused look on his face.

"My story, I can't start my story. AAAHHHHH! I'm so frustrated." I said while banging my head on the desk.

"Dude, its 3AM take a break, you have been at this for hours."

"I guess you're right." I got up and flopped onto my bed. "I just haven't got the imagination that you have."

"Well not everyone can write a story as good as me." He mumbled with a smirk on his face.

"Really Jacob, could you be any further up your own ass."

"I'm going back to my futon." He said while smiling. "You know, to sleep. You should try it sometime."

As Jacob left my room I crawled under my blanket and pull it up over my head.

'_I'll get some sleep and continue in the morning.'_ I thought to myself. I drifted to sleep.

Oh my god, I had the best dream about this blond chick. Oh, sorry wrong story.

/

"Get up Daniel you lazy prick"

"Why do you wake me up at such an early hour?" I said, while pulling the covers off my face.

Just if you're confused, Jacob lives with me, not in a gay way. I knew him in high school; he was and still is a very good friend of mine. He lived in a crappy little apartment next to a drug dealer who always asked Jacob if he wanted to buy some drugs and knowing Jacob, he beat the hell out of that guy. Long story short, he was kicked from the apartment. Anyway when he told me he got kicked out I decided to invite him to stay with me. What a mistake that was.

"It's 10AM and you're still asleep."

"Well, eh" I screwed up my face.

"Oh yeah, real mature."

"Says the one who wears a onesie."

He glared at me.

"Fine I'll get up."

I jumped up and grabbed the first article of clothing I could find. I walked out of my room doing up the top two buttons of my shirt. Jacob was watching My Little Pony. It's his favourite show.

"Dude really?" I asked.

"Yep, it's amazing."

"Oh, it's amazing." I mimicked in a gay voice.

I walked around to my chair. I flopped down just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said with a sigh.

I walked over to the door, tripping over my own feet. Jacob started laughing at me.

"Don't laugh Jacob; it takes years to be able to trip over a flat surface."

The doorbell rang again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

I undid the lock and reached for the door handle. I opened the door and…

Nothing spectacular happened at all. It was just the mail man. He handed me a small envelope. I thanked him and closed the door.

"Meh, just a bill."

I threw it on the kitchen benchand sat back down on my chair.

"Ahhhhh, I'm bored!" Jacob yells, you know, because he is a dick.

"Just shut your face Jacob, you suck."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it has to do with the fact that you suck!"

"You're an idiot" he replies

"Yeah, but I can get an education, but you will always suck".

"Oh crap!" Jacob yells totally diverting the convocation.

"Dam dude, gimmie a warning next time you decide to spaz out on me."

"No, I'm late for work."

"And?"

"I'm late by an hour."

"yep, you're fu…"

A pounding on the door interrupted me. I took a deep breath.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"I'm going to get changed." Jacob said and rushed into his room. To get changed. Because he said he was getting changed. Anyway.

I opened the door. A tall woman stood in front of me, she had grey hair with light blue highlights. She had a blue pale skin and wore a purple cape with stars imprinted on it. She had a witch's hat on which also had the star pattern on. There was one thing I left out. Other than the cape and hat, she was completely naked. Na, just kidding. This isn't any clopfic. Gezz!

"Can I help you?"

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

"Are you ok? Are you lost?" I asked with genuine concern.

She glared at me; her eyes seemed to turn black. I looked into her eyes, they drew me in, I could see a town, a destroyed town, buildings were a pile of rubble, and fire burned and smoke rose into the air, blacking out the sun. Jacob rushed out of his room. I snapped out of whatever it was. 'Trixie' flicked her hand and I flew across to the other side of the room, smashing into a book case. Jacob run up and slammed the door closed. But that didn't really do anything at all. She burst through it and grabbed him by the neck. He punched her in the face. He wrestled her. A black mist had risen around her and Jacob. The lights faded and sparks started to fly around them. I jumped at her and

"BOOM!"

I died. But I lived.

/

Crickets chirped away as night turned to day. The sun shone bright, not a cloud was in the sky. The fresh dew on the grass made me moist. Wait, what? Awkward. I staggered to my feet.

"What the fuck is this?" I said while pointing at circular stick.

This has no importance to the story, but it is exactly what I saw.

"What the fuck is that?"

Something flew through the sky, a rainbow trail behind it. It did flips and then it decided it would be good to fly strait at me.

"LOOK OUT!"

"AHHH!" I screamed like a bitch.

CRASH, BOOM, SMASH, ONOMATOPOEIA, THUMP, BAM, BANG! I rubbed my head in pain.

"What are you?" it said in a freaked out voice.

It took off. Leaving me chocking on s dust cloud.

"Where the hell am I? Where is Jacob? What the hell is this?"

I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Wait! I know, I know where I am. I'm in, um, oh I don't know."

I walked out into the horizon. Not knowing where to go. Not knowing what to do.


End file.
